pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Platoon
This build is designed to easily handle DoA NM (1:18 or less quad) with just two humans and six heroes using consumable sets. If you swap out a skill on the human DwG and the CoS hero with Gaze of Fury you can easily kill Mallyx for another gemset (make sure you disable enchantments (shift + left mouse click on the hero bar skills) before you go into the citadel). It also works in HM on all four areas with some slight build changes (it takes a little while longer and you have to be much more careful as well). Also works without cons but it takes a bit longer to do, and you have to be careful on how many you pull. AotL Bomber ~ Necro Hero prof=N/? name="Hero, necro, platoon, jagged bone" death=12+1+3 sou=8+1 cur=10+1of the LichBone MinionsNovaBileMasochismof PainBloodof Lost Souls/build Equipment * Armor: Full Tormentor's insignias, superior death, superior vigor, minor soul reaping, minor curses, vitae * Weapons: Insightful (your staff here) hale and hearty of defense Usage * Creates a massive army of renewing bombs. MoP adds even more damage for the minions. * Weakening and useing putride as splash dmg Changed Back to AotL * After running it both ways, we have seen that especially in areas where there are no exploitable corpses, the AotL's at least have 3 each. With Jagged, only the AotL MM has anything. When the Two AotL's run together, they seem to alternate due to random skill casting and recharge time of AotL. It just seems to work better with heroes. People are a different story CoS Nuker ~ Rit Hero prof=Rt/Mo spa=3+1 smi=12 cha=12+3+1of SoulsWeaponRageSiphonBondRiftHexChant/build Equipment * Armor: Full Ghost Forge insignias, superior channeling, superior vigor, minor spawning, two attunements * Weapons: Insightful (your staff here) hale and hearty of defense Usage * Nice AoE damage, splinters the paragon pretty frequently, boosts spirit damage * BEFORE you remark how the elite should be Destructive was Glaive know that it was tested and the hero will not run that correctly as of 25 Feb. 2010. * If going with human players, feel free to change it. SoS Wrangler ~ Rit Hero prof=Rt/Mo smi=3 cha=12+1+3 spa=12+1of SpiritsBloodsongWeaponRageStrikeof CreationHexHex/build Equipment * Armor: Full Shaman's insignias, superior channeling, superior vigor, minor spawning, vitae, attunement * Weapons: Usage * Adds spirits/damage to the platoon and removes hexes from paragon * Force cast hex removal if necessary (might be infrequently in Ravenheart Gloom) Destructive Was Glaive Ritualist ~ Human Player prof=Rt/Me cha=12+1+3 ins=12 spa=3+1Was GlaiveEchoRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"VampirismChanneling/build Variants * / 12+1+3 Inspiration Magic, 12 Channeling Magic Template: OQhjAMDsITEbLBOOeTkipiXciOA * / 12+1+1 Energy Storage, 12 Channeling Magic Template: OghiwwiMRs544NRKmKiDSLgMA * / 12+1+1 Soul Reaping, 12 Channeling Magic Template: OAhiYwiMRs544NRKaxlKmAWVBA Physical Players * / / * / / * / Equipment * Armor: Full Herald's Insignias, Rune of Superior Channeling, Rune of Superior Vigor, Vitaes * Weapons: Aegis of Augh, 20% enchantments; +20 Energy Staff - Recommended is Staff of Forgotten ; +5 sword/axe Usage * Runs into groups and does massive AoE damage. You have limitless energy with channeling and Vampirism helps keep you alive if healers are having trouble. * Could also call this guy the suicide bomber. You run in and do lots of AoE damage, but sometimes die. * Spam Glaive, AR, & LG as much as possible, need lots of energy for this. * Try a red rock candy for added fun * For HM consider swapping Mantra of Earth in for Vampirism. The Rage Titan Shockwaves should only hit you for 2 or so and it helps versus the dervishes. Notes For Stygian Veil use Arcane Echo + Spirit Rift on the Claw's at last quest in Veil AotL Bomber ~ Rit Hero prof=Rt/N death=12 res=3+1 spa=12+1+3Giftof CreationGrowthBone Minionsof the LichNovaof the Profaneof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Full blessed insignias, superior spawning, superior vigor, minor restoration, two attunements or vitaes * Weapons: Insightful spawning staff of defense Usage * Creates a minion army, bombs them for AoE damage. SoGM Spirits ~ Rit Hero prof=Rt/Mo com=12+1+3 heal=3 spa=12+1of Ghostly MightPainAnguishDisenchantmentWeaponGiftof CreationChant/build Equipment * Armor: Full blessed insignias, superior spawning, minor communing, superior vigor, two attunements * Weapons: Insightful spawning staff of defense Usage *For HM consider using Empathic Removal WoR Healer ~ Necro Hero prof=N/Rt sou=12+1+3 res=12of RemedyBody and SoulLightof Lost SoulsWas KaolaiRejuvenationRecuperationof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Full tormentor's insignias, superior soul reaping, superior vigor, vitae, two attunements * Weapons: Insightful soul reaping staff of defense = Team Usage = City of Torc'qua * 15 minutes is easy to achieve * Walkthrough : Spawn. Immediately pop cons. Pop a morale boost and a summon if you want. Rush in and attack spirit which will pull the group to you. Para uses buffs. Focus on Kis and Dabis. Para needs to balance keeping their earshot on allies while being under vocal minority most of the time. Paragon needs to use micro-management to remove vocal so he can spam save yourselves. Try not to aggro more then two Dabis or vocal minority will really become a problem. As you do it more and more you get the feel of it, heroes will rarely remove vocal without management. You will have to force cast on them from time to time if they flake out. : Take out first 3 groups. Move up hill, stay left. Take out closest group. Take out next group down the big hill leading to ebony citadel. Do NOT go near the wall yet, you want to keep all your minions alive and clear all groups faster that way. Finish off hill groups. Go back to wall, clear wall. Hit Su's first, then Mank, then Su, etc. because Su's can hurt you and para won't have adrenaline or much energy. Once wall is clear IMMEDIATELY rush in and go right. Target the Ki/Ki's of the two groups there. Kill back right grp. Go to center, clear it. Go back left then work your way back to snake. Take quest, rush out gate, wait for them to come to you, force cast spirits SoS/bloodsong, etc. Rit human carefully pulls next group with Shaunur the Divine. Focus on him. If Ki's come in, just keep pounding the healer's, they will eventually go. It is possible to take on all groups including Shaunur, Turep, and Jadoth at once, but very much not recommended (and you have to be pretty much awesome at para, casting your bar and getting spear hits constantly). Ideally you kill Shaunur's group, then kill the next two at once, focusing on the two Ki's then, then the Ruks, then whatever. Get your chest then proceed to veil not aggroing anything until you take the first quest. * Hard mode--take one group at a time and the paragon has to really watch their energy management. Add in "To the Limit" instead of Vicious Attack for even more energy management. * Normal Mode- Easy without cons as long as you don't over-aggro Dabis. Stygian Veil * 30 minutes is easy to achieve. Keep an eye on cons because about halfway through you will need to pop a new set. * Walkthrough :Para uses Fall Back to heal minions gained from end of city and to speed up whole group. Do not aggro anything before taking the first quest. Take the first quest and run down to the left side of the maw. Kill that single group. Then go back towards the hill and take the other two hunger groups at once. Then continue to fight all three at once as they stagger in. You should kill so quick that it is no problem. As the last 5th or 6th waves come in you should push to the right side of the maw. The moment the last group is dead run up the hill toward the first underlord and aggro (no need to pull) 4-8 enemies. Continue pushing in and steamrolling a manageable number. You will kill everything on this side just because it is quicker that way and lets you have some minions for the other side. Run back across the maw area. Stay to the LEFT of this underlord side. Human rit runs in and pops closest pops. Kill them. Stay left. Push up left side killing the torment claw and any other stragglers that wander in. Human rit then pulls in only what is necessary, hopefully can just get a few and the underlord. Sometimes he is way at the back and you have to kill a lot, them's the breaks kid. Once the underlord is in, kill it immediately then just run. The minions and spirits will hold them as you bolt. Run back the RIGHT side, the side you just came in so you get no new pops. At the start of Broodwars the all stay near the entrance to the trench while the rit runs down, making the pops come up right near you. Kill them then kill the trench group and the 3 torments up on each side. Run down the trench and take a left, kill the Hunger group. Backtrack and kill the Lord group, hopefully so fast you don't get the Fiend patrol, but if you are slow the Lord group should be dead or nearly dead as you do and it is no problem. Proceed to the next Lord killing stuff on the way. Near the elementalist Lord kill the group at the entrance to his alclove first. Kill the fiend group behind you if they aggro, if they don't you can wait until after the Lord. Then bow pull the elementalist Lord if you can. Para really needs to keep up shouts or he can put a hurting on you. Kill him and proceed to last lord. Kill it. Backtrack a short ways and take the trench leading back to the maw. Same proceedure as entering the trenches, heroes and para stay at entrance, rit runs down and pops. For the maw, go to the safe area on the hill next to the trench that leads to Gloom. Take quest. Kill closest tendril, then work around clockwise from there. Kill all the little torment claws so your minions focus their firepower and don't spread out their damage so much. Basically just target the closest enemy (C/space). (Do not panic as claws and stygians pop. Just target keep targeting the closest enemy. If you do have to run, do not let yourself be caught in a spawn hill. Stygians follow forever, and they will hunt you down to the ends of the hills. Leave room to retreat back up into the safe area where you started the maw.) Once maw is dead and you got chest (and usually a demonic chest that spawns) head up the north trench. Same procedure with rit running down and handling pops. Kill the rest of the groups on the way and you are in Gloom. * Hard mode--take the left spawns one group at a time in the first quest. Take the rest at the same time up the hill, then push down using the maw as a blocking wall. * Keep minions between you and large packs of Stygians (especially Hungers) to maintain a meat shield. Ravenheart Gloom * 12-13 minutes is very easy to achieve : Immediately take quest and run (use Fall Back and you should still have a few minions left) into the area. Target the Heart Tormentor on the right. Kill it then target the other Heart. Easily kill the rest, pinging targets for your heroes as you go. Run towards the cave. Kill most/all of the stuff outside the cave to build your armies. While 2-3 are left the Para flags heroes about an aggro bubble away towards the cave where the flesh tormentors will pop and runs into the cave and triggers the quest, then runs back out. Kill the Fleshes easily. Kill minds easily. Sometimes the next pop of Earths try to sneak by you, Para just aggroes them/throws a spear at them. Kill stuff as quick as you can, one person can call and the other then pings the same target to speed up kills. Once Hearts roll in focus on them. Kill targets of opportunity, ie. targets your minions and spirits have almost killed/enemies that are using "Call to the Torment" as needed. Flag your heroes wherever you are standing. Run back in and cash in quest (Hey, it is 500g--you get some gold for all the quests, so make sure you take all of them, it adds up.) Run back out and use Fall Back as you get back to your heroes to speed up and heal the minions. Run to edge of the canyon to the left of the portal. Aggro the group along the edge and kill it (target Heart first). Kill other patrol that wanders in, targeting Heart first. Aggro the line that is off of the portal. Kill a few of them while moving into the portals area of effect. Flag heroes next you and overtake the portal. The moment it is capped the para casts fall back on all party members and you run to where Deathbringer Company pops. The human rit flags his heroes there and breaks to update the quests. Para force casts SoS and Bloodsong and gets ready for TNTF. Rit calls out over vent/ts "taking quest". Kill the two hearts and mow em down. Then para flags heroes up to where they will be on the aggro bubble of the Greater Darkness. Force cast SoS and Bloodsong again. Back up behind you heroes because you cannot afford to have soothing images too many times. Kill the three. Kill the five. Kill the earths. Get chest (sometimes a demonic pops) and book it to veil using Fall Back on the minion armies and party. * Hard mode--fight inside the cave right back at the whispers. Precast spirits there and don't venture out to far. Kill as fast as possible as they come in. At the portal clear the patrols first, even the one on the backside. Do NOT get within trigger range of the portal until they are clear or you will get pops and probably wipe. Once they are clear run in and trigger the portal and cap it. Fall back out of there quickly to Deathbringer Company spawn. For the five greater darknesses at the end, try to kill them one at a time so the earths don't overwhelm you. * 19 minutes in HM is achievable The Foundry of Failed Creations *24 minutes is achievable. Remember to keep an eye on your cons time. *Walkthrough :Room 1 Very easy. Flag your heroes through the gate before you go in so you don't lose your armies. Kill the Dabi first, pwn the rest. Pwn the Rages as they pop. Nuff said. :Room 2 Very easy. Flag your heroes through the gate before you go in so you don't lose your armies. Pwn the Ki then the rest. Pwn the next group as it pops. Nuff said. :Room 3 Flag your heroes through the gate before you go in so you don't lose your armies. Run out, kiss the rock, run back flag heroes into the gate corner. Precast enchantments/spirits if heroes aren't casting them. Pull one group at a time (anguishes 1st is safest). You can easily handle two groups if another comes in, and you can even survive three if you are good (probably not if 8 rages are out at once though). Sometimes the Terrorweb group pops all by itself to the left of the gate. The para can run out that way instead of to the rock and get a nice easy pull on them at first if so. :Room 4 Easy. Flag your heroes through the gate before you go in so you don't lose your armies. Run out to the first group and fight them as they pop. No need to fight at back wall. Rages are a top priority as are Kis and then Terrorwebs. :Room 5 Easy as long as you don't overaggro. If you accidently get two at a time you should still be fine. Clear groups by the very large barrel thing as you go through the gate. Clear the group by the closest snake, but don't talk to it/take it with you yet. Cross to other side along the wall where you came in. Clear groups there if necessary. Run down the left side of the room, clearing the Margonite group with the two Kis if necessary (it usually is). Run to farthest snake when clear, use Fall Back and bolt BACK THE WAY YOU CAME along the left wall. Immediately talk to the next snake and repeat, using Fall Back. Go back along the wall where Tekliss is and go to first snake, talk, then Fall Back back towards room 4. Now, there are several scenarios you can do here based on your comfort level/experience. You can run the snakes back to room three and trap them (the other human runs back and forth by Tekliss when they are in room 3 while the runner comes back) which we will call Scenario 1, or push on to the cave with them which we will call Scenario 2. You probably need to clear the group that popped at the snake at this point. If so, aggro them then run back towards the barrel or you will just get more and more patrols. Once that is clear hug the right wall and head towards the cave. There is a magic moment where the Titans head left and the Margonite group closest to the cave will patrol off enough for you to slip into the cave. Make a run for it and FLAG YOUR HEROES well into the cave, not crazy far, but enough that they wont' get back aggro. Kill the Black Beast first, then kill the Rages, then the pop Rages, then the rest. Scenario 1a, one person flags heroes and runs back to room three and takes quest while the rest stay in the cave. This makes the Fury group fight a do or die since you are trapped in the Black Beasts cave, and if you get Margonite or Titan aggro while fighting the Fury group it gets really BAD (you may pull through if you are very experienced, odds are you won't at first though). Scenario 1b all run out of the cave back to the barrel for a wide open fight with the Fury group. Scenario 2 the snakes are right there where you killed the Black Beast. DO NOT TALK TO THE QUEST UPDATER YET. Clear the Margo/Titan groups that are near the cave. When you are ready update the quest, pull the Fury to the cave and pwn the Kis first if they are range--if not C/space until they come in, then kill the Fury when he is close and pwn the rest. Flag your heroes in the cave, wait for your opening to the chest, Fall Back and run in and get your four titan gems. Mallyx * 15 minutes or less (8 minutes is current record) * Pop conset and trigger waves. Kill them. * Disable all enchantments and hexes on heroes. Run in to the citadel to the back left corner. Gaze his spirits. Kill the pops if you feel threatened by them or if they are healing Mallyx. For bonus fun physically pin him on the wall out of the pops aggro and do so much damage to him that him burning, deep wounded, or having any other condition or hex doesn't even matter.lalalalala